


Waiting

by pariahsdream



Series: Somedays [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Scarlet Spider (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pariahsdream/pseuds/pariahsdream
Summary: Flash learns how to Kaine with mixed results. (Implied established relationship. )





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleesquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleesquid/gifts).

It wasn’t easy at first.

Flash was used to being very physical. Not necessarily in the sexy way but touching in general. He had gotten used to tactile connections in ways Kaine never had. He thought nothing of a hand on an elbow, fingers along a waistband skipping across skin. More than anything he loved to hug though. It was the closest thing he could think of that felt like being wrapped in love.

Kaine nearly broke Flash’s arm the first time he tried to hug him. It had been a bad time for both of them after that. Those looming dark figures in both their pasts that seemed to choke back things never said, never quite buried and gone.

Flash, being slightly better at being a whole person, recognized some things first. Like how Kaine never initiated- he would let certain people touch him, Aracely chiefly and now Flash but he didn’t reach out. (Was that ever a metaphor for his stubborn “cut rate Spider-Man”).

If he had any balls, Flash would’ve said something. That’s what therapy always stresses is important- talking and talking even if there’s not really words that can explain why you never quite managed to stay steady on your feet. (Deflection. Self defensive joking so people can’t get there before you do.)

Anyway, he’s pretty sure therapy isn’t quite ready to handle cloned superheroes and all that comes with it. So he improvises.

He comes up with small forward motions. Making sure Kaine sees him approaching for one. For another, he waits. Patient. He’ll let fingers tap against a wrist, let a foot just tuck up near a thigh sitting on the couch.

_Hey, I’m here. _

_Hey, I want to be here. _

__Sometimes Kaine withdraws. That hurts, yeah, but Flash kinda gets that. Sometimes it’s too much. What’s worse is when Kaine goes still. He doesn’t fight, doesn’t move. He just lets it happen to him. _ _

_ _Flash hates it but he hates more that Kaine thinks he still can’t say no when he wants to. When he needs to. _ _

_ _Flash is okay with every no he gets. Because one day, maybe, Kaine will know when he can say yes too._ _


End file.
